


Good Little Brendon

by idontknowanyhumans



Series: Angsty Unrequited Love [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blood, Crossdressing, F/M, Gore, Has lots of Latin words/phrasing, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Sword Art Online in a negative way, Pastel!Ryan - Freeform, Ryan is a weaboo, Ryan is obsessed with Brendon, Teacher!patrick, Yandere!Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowanyhumans/pseuds/idontknowanyhumans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan becomes a little too obsessed with how Brendon makes him feel.</p>
<p>(Previously called "Bonae Parvae Brendon")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1- Intro

**'He's sitting at lunch alone,' I wrote down in my journal. 'Sarah-chan wasn't at school today...' I chuckled a little to myself.**

 

 

**' _I K I L L E D  H E R'_**


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is George Ryan Ross the Third. I am, from what anime classifies as, a yandere.

My name is George Ryan Ross the Third. I am, from what anime classifies as, a yandere. My senpai is Brendon Boyd Urie, but he’s a class below me. He has three best friends; Dallon-kun, Spencer-kun, and Sarah-chan.

Brendon-senpai is really close with Spencer-kun and Sarah-chan… Or so Dallon-kun told me.

Dallon-kun is my Info-chan. He gives me information in exchange for personal pictures of myself. Of course I didn’t refuse his offer. I’ll do anything for my senpai.

Sarah-Chan and Spencer-kun are my rivals. With all my studying of Brendon-senpai, I have found out he has six classes with Sarah-chan, and seven with Spencer-kun. He and I have two classes together, but Sarah-chan is in one with us.

The class we have together alone is drawing 1, and the class we have with Sarah-chan is Latin 1. Brendon-senpai isn’t very good at it, but it just makes him cuter!

I’m walking to my drawing class now. I look in and notice Brendon-senpai doodling in his notebook. I sit in the seat next to him and pull out my own notebook. I open it to my half-finished bunny drawing and start to continue it.

“Pst!” Brendon-senpai hisses to me. I jump a little and turn to him flustered. “I like your bunny drawing,” He whispers smiling with his beautiful smile. “It looks really cute.” My heart is racing and my cheeks flush deeper. 

_ ‘This is our first exchange!’ _ I think excitedly.

I grin. “Th-thank you,” I whisper back. Brendon-senpai ponders a little and starts to speak again.

“You’re Ryan Ross from my Latin class, right?” He asks making my heart beat faster. I nod smiling a little bigger. “I need help with the vocab. Can you sit by me in class?” My smile is probably splitting my face in half, but I don’t care.

“Yeah!” I whisper back. “Sounds cool!” He grins at me again and turns back to his own notebook. I pull my sweater sleeves over my palms and continue my bunny drawing feeling excited for my fifth class.

I meet with Dallon-kun during our shared photography class. I tell him the news and he feels indifferent about it. He tells me, “I do not care about what you do as long as you do not hurt Brendon-kun.” I gasp.

“I would never hurt Brendon-senpai!” I exclaim causing a couple people to turn and look at us. I ignore them and Dallon-kun rolls his eyes. He tightens his camera-holding strap around his neck.

“Sarah-chan has band practice after school," He tells me in a whisper making my eyes narrow. "This will be the time for your first move. Do it today. Sarah-chan plans to confess to Brendon-kun tomorrow morning before school starts." I nod.

"Do you have any special information on Sarah-chan?" I whisper. Dallon-kun smiles and nods.

"Sarah-chan is having troubles at home," He tells me in a whisper. "Her father and mother are getting a divorce." I smirk a little and tighten my own strap.

"Closest form of weapon to the band department?" I ask quietly.

"Garden club," He replies quickly. "There's a saw there, but your best bet is taking her home with you. The mess would be too much to clean up. Plus, your clothes are too cute to dirty up today." I blush a little and roll my eyes.

"Thanks." I reply flatly. He hums in reply as the bell rings telling us class is in session.

Finally, after what felt like forever, it's time for Latin!

I'm running to the class bumping into people as I move, but I don't care! I'm happy and in love!

I walk into class and see Brendon-senpai and Sarah-chan speaking and giggling together. It makes anger and jealousy bubble in the pit of my stomach. I keep my smile on my face and take the empty seat on the left side of Brendon-senpai.

"Oh, hey!" He greets turning to smile at me. I feel my heart flutter and my smile becomes genuine and bigger.

"H-hey!" I greet back letting a small giggle escape from my throat. I watch Sarah-chan whisper something into his ear. I flex my fingers a little from clenching into a fist. Brendon-senpai's eyes brighten and his grin widens.

"Oh, right!" He exclaims leaning back a little giving me a clear view of Sarah-chan. "Ryan, this is Sarah! She's one of my best friends." She blushes a little and holds out a gentle hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ryan." She greets me sounding sweet and genuine. I shake her hand stiffly and marvel a little at how soft her hands are.

"Nice to meet you too, Sarah." I reply keeping my voice as soft and gentle as I can muster. Sarah-chan smiles and pulls her hand away leaving mine cold from the air.

She glances down at my Sword Art Online backpack and smiles wider. "You like Sword Art Online?" She asks sounding a little giddy. I try to keep myself from grimacing and nod with a forced smile. In reality, I hate SAO, but I'm not going to break her spirits yet. She squeals and starts babbling about how Kirito and Ausuna are her OTP. I smile, nod, and keep my mouth shut. 

Eventually, she asks,"Hey! Do you want to hang out at mine after band practice for an anime marathon?" I widen my eyes a little and raise an eyebrow.

"But... We just met..?" I reply sounding as confused as I feel. She giggles and brushes some of her long, ebony, wavy hair behind her shoulder.

"I already know we're going to get along!" She chimes with sparkling eyes. I mentally roll my eyes, but keep my fake smile on my lips.  _'Getting rid of her will be easier than I thought...'_ I think to myself.

Brendon-senpai sits in his normal position when the late bell rings. Our teacher, Mr. Stump, shuts the door and gives us all one of his bright, cheery smiles.

"Good evening, everyone!" He greets pushing up his black-framed glasses. "This is period 5, correct?" Murmurs of agreement arise in the room making his smile brighter. "Awesome!" He raves shutting the door. I giggle a little at his enthusiasm and blush a little when I hear Brendon-senpai chuckle next to me.

"Everyone get out your books and turn to page 27, please." Mr. Stump asks making small hand gestures as he looks at his own book. I take my book out of my SAO bag and turn to said page letting my plans for getting rid of Sarah-chan flow freely through my mind.

_ 'I could drown her if she has a _ pool, _'_ I think but quickly dismiss it. Dallon-kun told me previously that she's a good swimmer. I then remember that I owe him a picture for the information. I let out a small sigh and quickly take a picture of my cotton candy pink skirt showing off my black, frilly panties and send it to him. I quickly delete the picture and start taking notes for the class.

Before I know it, the class is over and Sarah-chan is writing her number on my arm for later. Not that I'm going to really need it. WE all part ways and my plan is slowly falling into place.

My goal will soon be complete.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon-kun: Do you have a plan?  
> Me: Roughly  
> Dallon-kun: Remember: don't make a mess, but if you do, CLEAN IT UP!  
> Me: Got it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to post this! I've been busy with schooling and writing my other stories I legitimately forgot this story existed. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Thank you guys for being patient! <3

The clock strikes three and I quickly whisk my now almost 25 pound bag onto my shoulders ruffling my sweater sleeve a little. I quickly fix it and pull the sleeves over my palms enjoying the feeling of their warmth.

I'm to meet with Sarah-chan at the school entrance so we could walk to her home together. I run down the halls keeping a tight hold of my backpack straps on my shoulders so they don't slip off.

I finally see Sarah-chan and Brendon-senpai at the entrance. They seem to be having a pretty decent conversation; it makes my blood boil a little.

"Ryan, hey!" Sarah-chan greets as I approach them. I plaster a smile on my lips and brush my long, brown hair out of my face.

"Hi," I greet with a small wave. Brendon-senpai smiles at me making my heart flutter.

"Brendon is going to be walking with us," She tells me with a faint blush on her cheeks. I refrain from glaring at her and shrug feigning nonchalance.

"S'fine," I reply, "I don't mind."

"Cool!" She exclaims wrapping her arm around Brendon-senpai's elbow and her other around mine. "Let's go!" She cheers with a giggle.

Dallon-kun texts me whenever Brendon-senpai departs from me and Sarah-chan.

**Dallon-kun: Arigato for your service ;)**

**Me: I had to pay for Sarah-chan's info earlier**

**Dallon-kun: Did you take that in class?**

**Me: Yep. In Latin. Brendon-senpai was next to me <3**

**Dallon-kun: I always enjoy your pictures, Ryan.**

**Me: I always enjoy taking them.**

I walk into Sarah-chan's house with her and notice immediately that everything was spotlessly clean; it makes me feel a little out of place. I feel my phone buzz in my hands.

**Dallon-kun: Have you taken care of Sarah-chan yet?**

**Me: Sadly, not yet. I'm in her house right now, though. It's so clean...**

**Dallon-kun: Are her parents home?**

**Me: I don't think so..**

**Dallon-kun: Do you have a plan?**

**Me: Roughly**

**Dallon-kun: Remember: don't make a mess, but if you do CLEAN IT UP!**

**Me: Got it.**

"Ryan!" Sarah-chan calls from her kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"N-no!" I yell back putting my phone back into my god-awful looking backpack.

I let out a sigh and begin to look around Sarah-chan's home to help my plan blossom. I open a fancy-looking door and gape at what lies before me. Weapons upon  _weapons_ are stacked neatly on small shelves. I walk inside and inspect each sword, dagger, etc. that I can get my hands on. "They're so beautiful," I whisper tracing a pattern on the handle of a katana. I hear a giggle and I freeze up.

"They are, aren't they?" Sarah-chan chimes taking a place next to me.

"Y-yeah," I reply letting my hand ghost over the shiny handle. "C-can I hold it?"

"Of course." She replies with a gentle, trusting smile. I gently grip the handle and casing; it feels amazing under my fingertips. I slowly unsheathe the weapon and feel my blood pumping wildly in my ears. I give it a couple of weak test swings and tighten my grip.

"What's her story?" I ask turning to face my rival. She smiles.

"My dad made it for my birthday," She tells me sounding a little sad. "Mom says I can't keep it when Dad leaves." I hide my smirk and look down at the blade in my hands.  _'For my little Sarah'_ is engraved into the blade. And idea forms in my head and I know how to get rid of her.

"Why is your dad leaving?" I ask slowly walking behind her as her eyes shut.

"M-my parents are getting a divorce." She whispers shakily. I can hear the tears in her voice.  _Perfect_.

I quickly reach over with the blade and slit through her jugular. She chokes a little and I whisper in her ear, "Valē, Sarah-chan. [Goodbye, Sarah-chan]" Her eyes widen more and her body falls to the floor letting itself bleed out. I chuckle at her twitching and death rattle, then carefully wipe my fingerprints off the blade and handle. I place the weapon in her dominant hand and pull out my drawing notebook. I rip out a page and write a note feigning Sarah-chan's handwriting:

**_Dear Mom and Dad,_ **

**_I couldn't handle the thought of your divorce. I feel like it was y fault. Maybe you both can be happy without me here?_ **

**_I love you both <3_ **

**_~Your little Sarah <3_ **

 

I wipe my prints off the pencil and paper, then place them slightly askew next to the growing blood stain on the once pristine, wooden floors.

**Me: Mission complete.**

I quickly walk out of the house making sure to get rid of all traces of me and carefully kick the door closed. I smile and begin my walk home.

Rival Sarah-chan has been defeated.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "H-hey," I greet shyly making his gaze fly up to meet mine. "C-can I sit here?" He contemplates a little before sighing and giving me a shrug.  
> "Sure." He decides finally.

I watch Brendon-senpai pick at his food and look around. He looks...upset and confused. I stand up, flatten down my mint green skirt, pick up my try, and my hideous bag, and cautiously walk over to him.

"H-hey," I greet shyly making his gaze fly up to meet mine. "C-can I sit here?" He contemplates a little before sighing and giving me a shrug.

"Sure." He decides finally. I grin and take a seat next to him. Just then, Spencer-kun walks over to us, a solemn look playing on his features.

"Who's this?" He asks blandly and taking a seat on the other side of Brendon-senpai and I.

"This is Ryan," My senpai replies almost in a whisper. "He has a class with us, remember?" 

"Oh. Right." The other replies staring hard at his tray. "Weren't you the one who was supposed to go to Sarah's house last week?" He is staring at me now making sweat start to form on my brow.

"W-well, um.." I stutter. "Y-yeah, but I-I don't-"

"Did she say anything?!" He demands with desperation in his eyes. "Did she tell you any reason that she would do this?!"

"D-do what?" I inquire feigning innocence and concern. "I haven't seen Sarah since Friday! D-did something happen?" His gaze falls to the floor and his eyes squeeze shut.

"Sarah killed herself." He whispers barely audible to any ears other than mine, his own, or possibly my Senpai's. I feel Brendon-senpai tense up next to me, but I refrain from looking at him. I wipe all emotions from my face and replace them with fake remorse.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper back making Spencer-kun's gaze turn back up to mine. I give him a small smile. "She's in a better place now.. If she had taken her life, there must have been some struggles in her life."

"B-but that doesn't make sense!" He exclaims with tears forming in his tear ducts. "She was always so strong. She always was able to reason or listen to reason..." I shrug.

"Things change in people over time." I reply getting strange looks from them both.

"Why would you say something like that?" Brendon-senpai asks me with worry and concern swimming in his puppy brown eyes. "Sarah was like a sister to us!" Spencer-kun rested his hand on my Senpai's shoulder.

"Brendon, honey, it's fine." He replies placing a gentle kiss on  _my Senpai's cheek_. I clench my fingers into a fist under the table and grit my teeth a little at the action, but I go unnoticed. "We still have each other," Spencer-kun continues on with a reassuring smile, "and Sarah would want us to try to be as happy as we can in her absence." 

"You're right." Brendon-senpai replies with a small sigh. He forces a grin to form on his lips. "I love you so much, you know that?" I feel my heart drop to my toes and my anger rise to the heated tips of my ears. My already clenched fists clench tighter leaving indentations in my palms to the shape of my carefully painted nails. Dismay and betrayal fills me up like a water balloon about to combust.

"Of course I do, Beebo." Spencer-kun replies with love swimming in his crystal blue eyes. I feel my stomach lurch and I suddenly lose my appetite. I push my tray to the side and let out a small sigh.

"What's up?" My Senpai asks me making me turn my gaze to him. I realize I can't tell him  _exactly_ what's going on, so I decide to stretch the truth of my situation.

"I'm jealous of what you two have," I tell him with a sad look. "I want someone to love me like you two love each other." He pats my shoulder making my cheeks flare bright red.

"Don't worry, man." He tells me with a gentle smile. "Some guy would be lucky to have you and if anyone else can't see that, then they're fucking blind because you're a catch. Okay?" I grin and nod.

"Thank you." I tell him feeling a fluttering simulation in my chest. He gently nudges me.

"You can sit here with us so you won't be alone anymore. That cool with you both?" He inquires. I nod and turn to Spencer-kun who looks unsure. My Senpai pouts at Spencer-kun and gives him enchanting puppy dog eyes. "Please, Spence?" He begs. My rival sighs and drops his gaze down to the table.

"Y-yeah," He decides finally. "Whatever. Sure." 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You did well on getting rid of Sarah," Dallon tells me during our photography class. I huff and smooth my skirt down whenever the wind shifts it out of place.
> 
> "It was child's play," I respond with a small shrug.

' **Note to self** ,' I write in my journal as my Senpai walks into class, ' **Stop calling Brendon Brendon-senpai, Spencer Spencer-kun, Sarah Sarah-chan, and Dallon Dallon-kun. It is very annoying to me now.** ' I shut my journal and smile at Brendon when he sits in his assigned seat.

I giggle at a stupid joke he tells me during our Latin class. It wasn't actually funny, but I want to flatter him and make him  _think_ it was funny. It works because he grins obviously proud of himself and his eyes crinkle up making my heart flutter. "Glad you thought that was funny," He admits to me making his grin a little shy. "Sarah never thought that was funny. Spencer doesn't think it's funny either.." I hold my tongue from the snarky reply forming in the back of my throat and nearly sigh of relief whenever Mr. Stump walks into the room.

I begin to zone out as he begins the lesson. My mind wanders on the ways I can get rid of my current rival, Spencer. I quickly open my notebook originally for learning the declensions in Latin and the vocab, but has transferred to my idea book on how to get away with murder. I smirk a little whenever I remember my ability of getting away with Sarah's murder. I write down ' **1.** **Staged suicide** ' in neat cursive and tap the tip of my pen against my lip in thought.

Before I know it, class is over and I have five things written down for the planned murder. I pack my things up feeling hopeful, but I'm stopped by the very man I'm trying to protect. He looks a little empty in the eyes and I can tell he's staring at my Sword Art Online bag, the very one Sarah had complimented a week prior. I wait a couple of minutes to see if he says anything to me, but when I realize that he's not going to, I pick up all my stuff and leave. I feel an unknown emotion when I feel his eyes on me as I leave. I push the feeling down, and continue to walk convincing myself that it was nothing.

"You did well on getting rid of Sarah," Dallon tells me during our photography class. I huff and smooth my skirt down whenever the wind shifts it out of place.

"It was child's play," I respond with a small shrug. I point my camera at the nearby tree whose leaves are swaying swiftly in the wind and take a picture for my class portfolio. He chuckles and I turn my gaze back to him.

"A staged suicide is the easy route," He comments glancing around our surroundings. "Did you just feel too lazy to get rid of the body or even take her home yourself and keep her in that basement of yours?" I scoff and spot a small kitten batting at a dandelion flower. I turn my camera towards it and take a picture smiling a little.

"I already have a plan for my basement, and it's not for Sarah or Spencer." I respond letting my camera drop and hang from my neck strap. Dallon hums a little in interest.

"What's the plan?" He asks me making my lips turn up a little into a smirk. 

"That's to be told another day," I purr with a small giggle. Dallon chuckles and shakes his head.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Ross." He replies taking a picture of the nearby pastel blue coloured home.

I'm caught by surprise whenever Spencer brushes past me as I'm gathering my things to go home. He has a look of emptiness and solem resting in his sea-coloured eyes. Intrigued, I quickly follow him making sure to shut my locker as I leave.

I keep my footsteps quiet as I follow Spencer walk home. He has his hands in his pockets and his backpack completely full of what I guess to be his books. His footsteps are heavy and look hesitant. I wonder to myself what he's going to do, but am quickly put to rest whenever I see him stop in front of a house that I guess to be his own.

He drops to his knees and sets his backpack onto the pavement. I watch carefully from the distance as he unzips the zipper to his backpack. From what I can see, his eyes are slightly red and a little glazed over from what look to be tears. I watch as he gingerly places a paper down on the pavement with his trembling hands and he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I know you're out there," He calls out making me cower behind the nearby wall. He pauses for a moment, but continues on. "I know you killed Sarah... And I know you're going to kill me." I narrow my eyes at him, but stay silent as he reaches into his bag once more.

"I want this to be fair," He continues on pulling out two small objects from his bag. "I've brought two small pocket knives so that we have the same chance of winning or losing."  I chuckle a little at him and slowly step out of my hiding place.

"You want a fight, Smith?" I call out to him causing his gaze to whip over to mine. I smirk and cross my arms. "Think you have what it takes?" He quickly stands up as I draw closer and clumsily grabs the two sheathed pocket knives. I chuckle at his actions.

"I-I know I do!" He huffs his eyes darting to the left briefly, but returning back to me. I swipe the pocket knife from his left hand and click the button that unsheathes the blade.

"Show me what you got, Smith." I challenge getting in my battle stance. Spencer fumbles with the pocket knife for a couple minutes, then finally unsheathes the blade with shaky hands.

"Y-you're on!" He stutters looking at me with unsure eyes.

 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He bleeds onto the pavement and drops to his knees. My breath is heavy as I watch his eyes widen and slowly drain of their bright, vibrant hue. When he falls, I smirk clicking the pocket knife closed. "Valē, Spencer Smith." I whisper into the blowing wind.

He lunges at me with his knife pointed for me. I easily dodge him and grab onto wrist as tight as I can making him drop his weapon.

He squeaks as my grip only tightens and a smirk forms on my lips. His blue eyes find mine and are filled with fear. I wink at him and pin his arm behind his back causing him to squeal and squirm in my grip. I laugh as he tries to pull away from my death grip and I put my blade against his spine. He instantly stills and I can hear his breath hitch in his throat.

"W-wait," He whispers trembling a little. "I-I need to know why." 

"What?" I ask letting up a little. "What the fuck are you talking about?" He turns his head and catches my confused glare with his pleading, watery eyes.

"Why are you hurting us?" He asks me in a whisper. "Why do you feel the need, the-the want, the-the obligation to hurt those around you?!" I smirk and press the tip of my blade through the thin fabrics of Spencer's shirt. He gasps and tenses up in my grip making me chuckle.

"You have something I want." I reply coolly making the man in my grip whimper. "I want Brendon. He is  _mine_! You hear me?!" I'm shouting now and driving the blade further into his back causing tears to flood out of his eyes and down his paling cheeks. I ignore the wet blood starting to coat our outfits and drive my knife completely into his back. I decide to let him go.

He falls to his knees whispering things barely audible to my ears and bleeds out heavily through his back. I smirk when he falls over and I watch as the life fades from his once vibrant hues. 

"Valē, Spencer Smith," I whisper into the blowing wind. I click my pocket knife closed and walk over to the paper Spencer had previously left onto the floor. It read:

**There's no sunshine**

**This impossible year**

**Only black days and sky grey**

**And clouds full of fear**

**And storms full of sorrow**

**That won't disappear**

**Just typhoons and monsoons**

**This impossible year**

I furrow my eyebrows when I recognise the handwriting as Brendon's. I fold the paper up not bothering to read the rest of it yet and put it in my sweatshirt pocket along with the bloody pocket knife. 

I glance down at Spencer's lifeless body and hum a little in thought. I wonder to myself if I should leave him here, out in the open for all to see. I wonder if people will think that this was an attempt in suicide. I wonder and wonder, and yet I find no sense to care. I just shrug my shoulders and turn heel beginning my way home only just realizing the moon is out and how dark it is around me. 

By the time I get home it's already past three in the morning. I carefully strip out of my bloody clothes and put them in the special bin I have for stained clothes. I hum a tune as I walk to the bathroom and sigh happily whenever my bare feet step onto the cool, white tiles.

As soon as all the blood is taken care of, I take the time to call Dallon. He answers on the second ring.  _"Hello?"_ He gruffs obviously just woken up by my phone call. I smirk and lie down on my bed making myself comfortable.

"Hello, Dal," I purr tracing gentle shapes above my navel. "My final rival is taken care of. I think I deserve an award." I hear shuffling from his side of the call before his voice picks up again.

_"Ry, it's.."_ He trails off for a second, then scoffs.  _"4:15 in the morning! What'd you do, fuck him first?"_ I giggle.

"No," I reply slowly moving my hand downwards, "but I think I deserve something for doing us both some good." He chuckles.

_"You're lucky I moved out from my parents house already,"_ He tells me with a little grunt.  _"Do you want to do it over the phone or meet up at mine or yours?"_

"Meet me here," I tell him biting my lip. "I'm just out of the shower, so you don't have to worry about taking anything off.." I hear him chuckle again and the sound of things shuffling.

_"See you in fifteen. Don't fall asleep before I get there, okay?"_ I giggle and let a smirk form on my lips.

"Don't count on it, Dal." I respond simply. "Bye, Dallon," 

_"Bye, Ryan."_ I hang up and stare up at my ceiling.

My eyes blink open whenever I hear a knock on my door. I wrap my comforter around myself like a cape and I shuffle over to the door.

I open it revealing Dallon with messy bedhead, a half buttoned button-up shirt that is wrinkled to all hell, a pair of pajama pants that isn't hiding any of his excitement, and a pair of Doctor Who slippers in the shape of the time machine.

He eyes me up with his glazed over deep blues and I smirk at him letting my comforter slide down my shoulders a little. "Get in here," I tell him taking a step back. He quickly steps in without another word and he kicks the door closed behind him.

I let my blanket drop completely and feel my cheeks flush pink as Dallon's eyes travel all over my now bare body. I cross my arms over my chest and hum a little in distaste. "You're wearing too many clothes," I state after he gives me a look of slight confusion.

I take a couple steps towards him and slowly unbutton his shirt making sure our bodies are flushed together. He groans a little and I feel him nose my tousled hair. I chuckle and let go of the now loose shirt trailing my hands up wrapping my arms around his neck.

Our lips meet in a heated kiss and his large hands grip onto my back, almost for dear life. We slowly walk to my room, our lips never breaking their tight seal, and Dallon loses his shirt, slippers, and pajama pants on the way.

He gently pushes me onto my bed and straddles my hips pulling away only briefly for a breath of fresh air that we both desperately need. I pull him back in for a rougher kiss and groan when he rolls his hips into mine. I wrap my legs around his waist tightly and let out a shuddery moan whenever I feel his cock teasingly rub against my entrance and whine a little whenever I hear him chuckle.

"You're always so needy," He purrs lowly into my ear. I tangle my fingers into his dark, messy hair and keep a tight hold of his locks causing him to freeze up.

"Don't forget," I begin whispering close to his ear, "I know all of your kinks and secret desires. I know a lot more about you than you think." He groans as I tighten my grip on his waist and his hair making me smirk.

We show up at school the next day together. I have hickies littered all over my neck and my chest, as does Dallon. I had decided prior to wear his shirt that he came to my house in with it halfway buttoned showing off all the purple and pink hickies layered on my chest and neck. I smirk as people stare when I walk by and I sway my hips a little despite the aching pain I'm feeling.

When Brendon sees me in our Drawing 1 class, the first thing I see on his face is shock. I button up a button after I'm settled and I turn to him. 

"What?" I ask running my tired fingers through my still slightly messy hair. "You look a little alarmed."

"Wh-what the hell happened to you?" He asks with a bit of a tremor in his voice. I grin.

"Dallon and I were up late last night," I reply absentmindedly tracing the slight bruises forming on my wrists from where Dallon had held me down. "I decided to keep his shirt." His eyes harden.

"Anyone who fucking  _looks_ at you can tell!" He hisses. I narrow my eyes at him.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" I snap back feeling a light twinge of success. His eyes soften and turn downward.

"I-I found Spencer dead outside my house this morning," He replies quietly.

 


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't let my work get sloppy now...  
> Brendon will be mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay long overdue. I'll be honest, I forgot this existed for a little while, but I have finally updated! I know I'm going to promise that I'm going to update more often and then disappear again for, like, half a year, so I'm not going to promise that this time.
> 
> I'm going to update as much as I can in the near future! That, I can promise. <3

I'm not listening whenever he begins his story. All I can think about is how delicious my revenge was, how amazing it feels to finally have what is  _mine_. I'm imagining our life together; us getting married, us adopting kids, us sharing our first, loving kiss.. I nearly sigh aloud in content, but I catch myself knowing that if I were to do so, Brendon would realize I'm not listening.

"It's pretty fucked up, right?" He whispers bringing me completely out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I look at him dumbly before it finally sets in my brain of what I'm supposed to say. "Oh!" I exclaim flushing pink. "S-sorry. I got a bit distracted, but I'm sorry you had to see that outside your house like that, Brendon." He sighs softly and ducks his head to look at his open textbook.

"I'll be going to his funeral this weekend," He mutters barely audible to my ears. "His and Sarah's funerals are going to be merged together since Spencer's parents can't really afford a funeral. Sarah's parents agreed to pay for it, but they both thought it'd be easier to have their funerals at the same time. Sarah's is going to be at 9 in the morning and Spencer's is going to be an hour after."

"Do you want me to come with you for moral support?" I inquire letting ideas flow freely through my mind. He seems to ponder for a moment before turning his gaze back to me, his doe-like eyes looking almost as lifeless as Spencer's whenever I stabbed him.

"You'd do that for me?" He asks softly in wonder. "But we barely know each other.."

"Gives us time to get to know each other," I offer with a small, fake smile. I see his lips twitch upwards, but his face remains neutral overall.

"True," He responds turning his gaze back down to his book. "I.. I don't think their parents would mind.." My smile becomes dark and I return my gaze down to my closed Latin 1 book.

"Good," I whisper mostly to myself.

**

I brush down my black laced dress and smile at myself in the mirror.  _'I look stunning,'_ I think happily. I then grab my bag containing everything I need for my plan for later on that day.

I laugh softly to myself ignoring how deranged I sound and I sigh happily feeling a sense of happiness, something I don't get very often. "He will finally be _mine_!" I exclaim with another sigh of joy. "Mine,  _mine, mine, **mine**_!"

I quickly compose myself whenever I hear a knock on the door. I run over to the door and pull it open desperately trying to smooth down my wrinkled dress and brush my curly locks out of my face. I grin softly at the wistful man standing at my threshold. "Hey, Bren," I greet softly. "How are you holding up?" He sighs mournfully.

"Things could be better," He responds softly. "I'm going to my boyfriend  _and_ best friend's funeral in twenty-five minutes." I fake a sad, sympathetic smile and pat his shoulder gently to which he flinches away. I retract my hand feeling confused, betrayed, and slightly angry. "Sorry," He apologizes sounding monotone now. "I just.. Don't like people touching me anymore. It reminds me of whenever Spencer would give me an affectionate touch or when Sarah would comfort me whenever Spencer couldn't." I began to internally fume, but I kept myself calm and collected on the outside.

"I'll try to remember that," I say between gritted teeth. "I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way." He doesn't respond to me. He merely turns tail and starts marching over to his car. I quickly scramble after him and leave my door unlocked for my plan later on.

He's silent throughout the entire drive and I can't help but feel... Weird about it. Brendon is  _never_ silent like this. It's so odd to see him.. Like this. It's beyond unnerving, and that's a  _lot_ coming from me.

I think about asking him if he's okay, but then I brush it away knowing that with what I have planned, his mental state isn't going to completely matter.  _'I can't let my work get sloppy now,'_ I think to myself feeling determined.  _'Brendon will be **mine**.'_

Brendon pulls into the parking lot to the church where Sarah and Spencer's funerals will be. I get out and brush my dress down feeling slightly annoyed whenever I notice there's a small stain on the side of my dress, my  _brand new dress_. I angrily swipe at the stain, but I'm caught off guard whenever he grabs my hand. Our eyes meet and he tells me, "My mom has those roll-stick-stain things. She'll let you borrow one." I'm at a loss for words so I stutter like an idiot for a couple seconds. He takes the reins and leads me over to his mother, whom is back to crying and mourning over Sarah and Spencer.

"Oh, too soon!" I hear her wail over the mahogany coffin belonging to Sarah. "They were taken too soon!" I hold back my scoff and remark of,  _'They weren't taken soon enough.'_

"Mom?" My Brendon inquires softly placing a gentle hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Ryan got a stain on his dress. Can you give us one of your detergent sticks to get rid of it?" Her eyes travel over to the stain and her eyes narrow.

"Are you already trying to whore yourself out because Spencer is gone?!" She bellows standing up straight now, somehow being able to tower over us both without being taller. "What the  _fuck_ is this?!" I try to open my mouth to say something, but Brendon beats me to it.

"He sat on something in my car," He says, but I know that's just what he's assuming.  _I_ don't even know how I got the stain. "Can you please not jump to conclusions? I loved Spencer and I would  _never_ do that to him; not in a million years." His eyes go hollow for a moment and I feel jealousy flare up in my gut. "Plus, I'd be lucky to even move on slightly from him." His mother sighs and pulls my Brendon into a tight hug; I watch them gripping tighter on my purse planning to take this stain as a step to get my plan in further motion.

"I'm sorry, Bubba," She says when they pull apart. "I'm just... A little distraught." I watch Brendon's mother for a moment and I start to wonder why she is so upset that Spencer and Sarah had died. It's quite peculiar when you think about it because, well, they weren't so much more than just friends with her son. She's acting as if they were family. Or, maybe I just don't fully understand how families work.

I'm brought out of my trance by Brendon gently nudging my side. I take notice that his mother is gone and we're alone (more or less) now. He gives me an empty smile and says, "She had to go do something. She told me where she keeps all the laundry-sticks, though, so let's go find the room before more people assume that we're dating." He is trying to make it like a joke, but it sounds forced and pained. I mentally roll my eyes, but plaster on a sad smile for him.

"Lead the way," I say hooking my arm around his. Amusement flickers in his empty, chocolate eyes and he turns towards the exit of the room leading me through the doorway. I keep a tight hold of my purse on my free arm and I unclip the buckle that is holding all of my things inside. I try to hide my malicious smile, and I'm sure I do well because he doesn't even realize what I'm planning.

When we get to what I assume to be the laundry room, he steps inside first. I step in after him and shut the door behind us, adrenaline coursing through my veins like the blood in my streams. He reaches up to the upper cabinet door and I carefully pull out the syringe filled with the special drug I learned to make in chemistry; a tranquilizer, if you will. I slowly walk up to him, the evil smile on my lips no doubt out and proud, and I inch my way over to him prepared to grab him.

When I grab him, I put my hand tight over his mouth and I pull his head down to the upper part of my chest. His hands fly up and he reaches to grab my hand, but I stick the needle in his neck making sure that I hit his vein. He squirms in my grip for a couple minutes, but then he stills. I carefully set his body on the floor grinning at my success and I put the now empty syringe in my purse hoping that I didn't give him too much or too little; he has to be out long enough for me to get him back to my house and set up in my special room in the basement. I fix my purse and pick him up bridal style making sure the punctured side of his neck is hidden from others, then I carefully open the door planning out my faux story of how I can get his body out.

I go back out into the living area holding Brendon close and I search for his mother, whom hasn't really left her place at the coffins. I approach her quietly and I whisper, "Excuse me, Mrs. Boyd?" She turns to me and appears a little confused to why I'm carrying her sleeping son. I give her a soft smile and whisper, "Brendon fell asleep. All this has gotten him tuckered out. Is it okay if I take him up to his room?" She lets out a long, heavy sigh and nods.

"Go ahead," She tells me. "His room is up the stairs and the third door on the left." I smile.

"Thank you."

I turn tail and walk as fast as I can up the stairs, but it proves difficult when I realize just how  _heavy_ he is. I manage, though, and I take him up to his bedroom scoping the place out to see if there was any way I could get us both safely outside without anyone noticing.

My eyes catch the fire escape.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does he look scared...? Doesn't he know that I love him?

The lights of my basement flicker on and I can't stop smiling at my Brendon's chained form. He's still asleep from the tranquilizer I gave him; it's going on the second day that he's been unconscious. I'm not worried, though. I didn't make enough to have a lethal dose, but I did have enough to make him sleep for awhile.

I slowly pad over to him, my Black Butler socks scooting against the hard pavement of the floor, and I can't help but wonder what he's dreaming about. I feel a wanting, a  _craving_ to touch him, hold him, sing to him. I sit next to him and I gently pull his head onto my lap once I've crossed my legs. He stirs a little and I smile to myself carding my fingers through his slightly greasy hair, but I don't mind. Anything about him, I love.

I grin when I see him start to wake up, his eyes fluttering open. I expect a happy greeting, a kiss good morning, and a joyful grin, but that isn't what I get. His eyes widen with fear when he notices he's not in a familiar room and he immediately pulls away from me tugging harsh on his chains as if he could break through, but I made sure that the chains are made of stainless steel. He seems a little taken aback at the weight of the chains, but he manages to hold up. He hasn't seen me yet, though.

"Good morning," I greet softly causing his eyes to snap over at me, they widen in fear.

"Wh-what the hell?!" He exclaims, but I tut.

"That's no way to greet your future husband, is it?" I inquire causing his eyes to widen, then narrow.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" He demands trying to sit up on his knees, but the weight of the chains makes it a little difficult for him. He manages, though, and I feel a sense of pride swell through my chest at the sight of it. "A-are you just trying to fuck with me?" I hum softly and stand brushing my baby blue skirt down to get the grime of the floor off of me. I make a mental note to mop the floor.

"Afraid not," I answer with a devious smile. "I've finally brought My Brendon home." He looks at me like I've gone insane, but I haven't. He hasn't seen insane yet. I wink at him and say, "And, if you're good, I'll lengthen your chains so you can walk around. I've baby-proofed this entire room and I keep inventory of everything I have, so I  _will_ know if you take something." He gives me a challenging look and I arch a brow taking him in. He looks pathetic.

"I left a note on your bed saying that you ran away to kill yourself," I continue on causing his eyes to widen. "I'm quite handy with foraging notes. You believed Sarah's suicide note, as did her parents. Idiots, they are."

_"You killed Sarah?!"_ My Brendon exclaims, disbelief in his tone and written as clear as day on his features. I nod causing him to slowly back up towards the wall, I follow him keeping my feet three inches away from him.

"I slit her throat with her favorite family sword," I answer with an unamused shrug. "It was quite easy. She might have been trained with swords, but she made a fatal mistake: Never let your guard down."

_"You're sick!"_ He exclaims and I frown.

"It's not nice to treat your future husband that way," I say crouching down and grabbing onto his chin likely flashing him my underwear in the process, but I don't care. "Do I need to teach you manners?" He scoffs and I furrow my brows; he doesn't take me seriously.

"What are you going to do?" He mocks. I set my knees on the floor and I grip harder on his chin.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do," I say in my most calm, emotionless tone I can muster. I smirk and brush his greasy hair out of his face. He tries to pull away, but my grip is too strong. "What I'm going to do, is I'm going to use electroshock therapy." His eyes widen, but they narrow.

"Y-you're bluffing," He accuses, but I can still see some fear hidden behind his eyes. I chuckle softly.

"I slit Sarah's throat and stabbed Spencer in the back in front of your house," I say. "And he put up a fight. It was a hilarious sight. Shame you couldn't have seen it." Fire forms in his eyes and he rips himself away from me, his struggle to get loose of his chains more vigorous now.

"You  _fucking sick, twisted-_ " I cut him off with soft, manic giggling. The quick change of emotion in his eyes makes me giggle louder and I slow stand wrapping my arms around my middle.

"Oh, the look on your face!" I exclaim between giggles. I slowly calm down and watch as he becomes even  _more_ enraged.

"What the fuck is going on!?" He demands still struggling. "Wh-who the fuck even are you?! Y-you're not the boy I met at school!" I let out a long, content sigh and stretch out my arms causing them to pop and I twist them behind my head causing my chestnut locks to fall into my honey eyes.

"But I am," I answer with a smirk. "You just didn't know all of me. You fell for my tricks. Oh, but, Tuae Amae," I crouch down and gently cup his face that is a mix of all emotions, "I really am a sweet boy. You just made me do this." Something flickers in his eyes, confusion.

"I-I barely know you!" He exclaims, his voice breaking halfway through from the yelling. "I-I wouldn't date someone I barely know! P-plus, you  _killed_ my boyfriend  _and_ my best friend!  _Why would I want to date you?!_ " I hum and peck his lips causing him to make a disapproving noise and turn his head.

"Because I love you," I tell him allowing him to move his head. I let his face go and I stand towering over him. "And I need you to understand how I feel." He shakes his head starting to tremble now; it has finally settled in his brain.

He's not going anywhere.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Goodmorning, Tuae Amae," I greet shutting the door. "You look terrible." He scowls.
> 
> "You're saying that wrong," He tells me between soft pants. "You're calling me 'The Love of You'." I shrug.
> 
> "I like it better than Meae Amae," I answer with a small smirk playing on my lips. He slowly starts to trudge toward me, but his chains are still nearly five inches away from the wall they're attached to, so he only manages to get not even halfway across the room.
> 
> "You're using the wrong gender," He tells me, conflicting emotions flickering in his eyes. "You're using the feminine declensions. You need to use masculine declensions." I arch a brow.
> 
> "Since when do you pay attention?" I inquire causing a small smile to flicker on his features, but it fades just as quickly as it appears.
> 
> "Since always," He answers firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, quick note, I know that the phrase "bonae parvae Brendon" is in the wrong gender. It's supposed to be that way to set the tone of creepiness for this fic. And, yes, Ryan is going to call Brendon things in the wrong gender on purpose. And, plus, he's a Latin 1 student, so he isn't really going to know any better since he's taking the class for the first time, while Brendon has taken the class before and is taking it again.  
> I hope this clears up some things! <3

The next day, Sunday, I find myself bored sitting upstairs alone. I think about getting a snack, but then I remember that Brendon is downstairs. And, yeah, I'll have to feed him, too. I smile a little to myself at the thought of having breakfast together; him telling me that he loves me and that he never wants to leave. I swoon at the thought and swing my legs over the edge of my bed pulling my shorts that are riding up on my thighs down a little feeling giddy all over. I stand and don't even change out of my pajamas rushing down the stairs hearing the slight clanging of Brendon moving around on the other side once I get close to the door. The sounds are faint, as I have soundproofed it the best I can, so I'm not too worried about it.

I unlock the door with the key that I have hidden above the door frame and I slowly open the door, the clanging coming to a sudden halt. I step in, smiling, and I see Brendon is covered in sweat and his cheeks are rosy from all the clanging around he did. I'm a little impressed that he's standing since even  _I_ could barely  _carry_ those chains down here, but I don't say anything. Our eyes meet and he looks tired. Likely didn't sleep; they never do on the first night in their new home.

"Goodmorning, Tuae Amae," I greet shutting the door. "You look terrible." He scowls.

"You're saying that wrong," He tells me between soft pants. "You're calling me 'The Love of You'." I shrug.

"I like it better than Meae Amae," I answer with a small smirk playing on my lips. He slowly starts to trudge toward me, but his chains are still nearly five inches away from the wall they're attached to, so he only manages to get not even halfway across the room.

"You're using the wrong gender," He tells me, conflicting emotions flickering in his eyes. "You're using the feminine declensions. You need to use masculine declensions." I arch a brow.

"Since when do you pay attention?" I inquire causing a small smile to flicker on his features, but it fades just as quickly as it appears.

"Since always," He answers firmly. "I'm a straight A student." I cross my arms over my chest and look him over.

"Do you want to shower or something?" I inquire causing him to appear a little confused. "You smell like a corpse in a dumpster." He furrows his eyebrows.

"Now who's not being very nice," I hear him grumble.

"Hey," I snap, "I'm offering you a shower! Be grateful." He sighs softly and slowly backs away towards the wall.

"Y-yes," He says after a couple minutes of silence. "I-I would." I tuck the key in my underwear and I walk over to him.

"Any funny business," I begin grabbing the chain to his left arm, "and I will break your arm."

"No funny business," He promises sounding tired and slightly broken. I hum and grab his other chain.

"There's a bathroom down the hall to the right," I tell him. "I'm going to be watching you. No windows or way of escape in there, anyway." I see a pink tint over his cheeks when I mention that I'm going to watch him and he appears hesitant. "I'm not going to creep on you," I tell him leading him towards the bathroom. "Just going to make sure you don't do anything stupid. I'll have my back to you." He lets out a soft sigh and slowly nods.

"Fine," He says softly.

I open the door and gently nudge him inside after carefully taking the chains off of him and leaving them in a snake-coil on the floor. I shut the door behind us after I step in and I watch as he hurriedly undresses and turns the knob to turn the shower on. I notice that he turns the knob in the cold direction, but I stay quiet about it.

I watch him step in and squeal when the water hits his head. I can't hold back my giggles and he glares at me while he turns the knob in the warmer direction warming up the water. I continue to giggle and cross my arms over my chest watching him use the body wash I had stolen from a hotel whenever I was eight years old. I'm a little shocked that it wasn't completely gross by now, though, and my giggles fade.

"This smells nice," He comments softly. I grin.

"Stole that from a hotel from when my parents and I went on a trip to Morocco, Italy."

"You've been to Italy?" He asks starting to wash the dirt and grime off of his skin. I nod.

"Yep." He hums softly in thought and glances at me warily.

"What happened to your parents?" He inquires slowly. "Did... Something happen to them..?" I shake my head.

"Nope." He arches a brow. "They live in a different house."

"That isn't legal, is it?" I shrug.

"They own both the houses and I just stay here," I answer truthfully. "I do go visit them sometimes, though, and I call them every once in awhile to inform them on parent-teacher conferences. I do everything else on my own." He's silent for a moment, then he starts washing the grease out of his hair watching the dirt go down the drain.

"Do they know that you-"

"Nope." He sighs.

"How do you get away with shit like this?" He asks glaring at me now. "This... This isn't okay." I shrug.

"This isn't my first time doing this." He watches me carefully.

"Who was your first time, then?" He asks slowly. I snort.

"My first time is between me and the person it was with," I answer playfully, but his eyes harden showing he didn't find my joke amusing. I shrug and add, "He's dead, now, anyway." His eyes widen and I roll my eyes. "I didn't kill him. He died of a heart attack." His nose scrunches up.

"How old was he?" He asks as he rinses out the suds in his hair. I hum in thought.

"26," I answer. "It was back in Italy." He turned the water off and lingered in the shower.

"So..." He glances around for a towel, and I hand him one on a rack nearby. He starts to dry off his face. "Why'd you do it?" I think for a moment and I watch him towel off the rest of himself.

"He was interesting," I answer truthfully. "That's why I did it anyway. But, alas, when I tried to calm him down after I got him to the special room, he had a heart attack because of me or something." I shrug and scoff. "I don't know. Either way, he's dead and I took him to a hospital telling them that he just randomly passed out on the street and there was nothing I could do." He arches a brow and wraps his towel around his waist.

"They... Believed that...?" His expression is befuddled and I can't help but grin at him for that. It looks cute on him.

"I guess so," I answer softly. "I mean, I didn't really speak the language at the time, but I guess they just assumed he was a family friend? I don't know. They never saw me again." He suddenly grips tighter on his towel.

"Do... You have clothes for me to change into..?"

"Nope."


End file.
